¡nuestro secreto!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: ellos lo acoltaban, ellos se amanban, y todo termino en un final feliz


Hey! Girls… buenooo~, es la primera vez que hago un fic en este fandom, así que espero primordialmente les guste… sé que no hay muchos de la pareja, pero por eso eh hecho esto, aparte de que la pareja me encanta XD

Por cierto, perdón si es muy fuerte, pero contiene lo que es sexo explicito, espero que no les moleste… lo hago por satisfacción personal, y si es que alguien más lo disfruta, pues perfecto XD…

Enserio, no lo hago con la intención de ofender o parecer una enferma mental, y si así les parece… ¡bienvenido sea!

Sin más queridas lectoras… les dejo el capi

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡Nuestro secreto!**

**Logan X Quinn**

**Único**

Caminaba con pasos rápidos a través del inmenso campus de la PCA, estaba un poco enojada, y ¿Quién no lo estaría si te dicen que tu novio está saliendo con alguien, y casualmente ese alguien no eres tú?

Le molestaba mucho aquello, y quería verlo de inmediato para pedir una explicación, y si se iba a los extremos, un rompimiento, no se dejaría por él, no dejaría que alguien más la viniera a engañar, no después de la primera que le hicieron

Lo diviso a lo lejos, charlando con unos amigos de él, seguro del club de basquetbol, no se detuvo a nada, y fue directo a por él

- Reese – dijo con voz sombría y claramente enojada, el nombrado se volteo aun sonriente, y la miro

- ¿qué quieres Pensky? – pregunto un tanto huraño, para aparentar el mal trato entre ellos

- hablar, ahora… sígueme – ordeno señalando el camino por el cual se iría en esos momento, no espero respuesta y se giro y comenzó a andar, sabiendo que su novio la seguía

No se detuvo de nuevo, siendo seguida por él, empujo a varios e ignoro los reproches de Logan, no tardo mucho en llegar al armario más cercano, y uno de sus muchos puntos de encuentro para una "cita", si es que eso se podía clasificar como una

Nada más entrar él, cerró la puerta con seguro y espero que ella hablara, el armario no era tan pequeño, y tenían espacio suficiente, no invadían el espacio personal del otro, la castaña dejo su mochila en el suelo, y coloco sus manos en jarra

- explícate – ordeno de nuevo y el la miro dudoso, ¿explicarse? ¿De qué?

- ¿de qué hablas? – dejo la mochila por igual, junto a la de su novia y la miro, acercándose un poco más de lo debido

- me dijeron que tu, Logan Reese, sales con una tal Mónica no se qué – hizo sus usuales ademanes y el la miro asombrado

- ¿yo?... pues te mintieron ¿Quién te lo dijo? – la castaña se sobre salto un poco, la información no era muy confiable, pero se dejo guiar por lo que escucho, y no dejo que sus neuronas cavilaran lo que oyó de un grupo de chicos fuera del edificio de ciencias, bajo las manos y agacho la mirada, haciendo reír a Logan – ha… lo ves, no sabes ni lo que dices – se cruzo de brazos y Quinn miro un largo rato sus pies

- dime Logan… ¿enserio te gusto? – alzo la mirada y lo confronto, este dejo de reír con arrogancia y descruzo los brazos, acercándose mas y mas a Quinn

- por supuesto… si no serias la novia de este guapo – la chica rio y se dejo abrazar por él, por sus brazos fuertes y descubiertos, nunca los había visto con algo que los cubriera, lo abrazo por igual, pasando sus brazos níveos por encima de sus hombros, acercándolo más a su rostro

- vamos Quinn, sabes que te quiero… es verdad, no te haría lo que Mark te hizo – le beso la mejilla y la castaña sonrió cerrando los ojos

- lo siento, es solo que me da miedo que eso pase, no lo soportaría Logan – el mencionado le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla, y terminando el acto le miro a los ojos, uniendo sus frentes

- lo sé, nadie puede estar lejos de mi – volvió a reír y le dio un golpe en el brazo, nada fuerte, haciendo reír por igual al castaño

Sin más, los dos unieron sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de cariño, la castaña lo apego mas a ella, y el intensifico su agarre en su delgada cintura

El beso paso a un nivel más arriba, ya no era tierno, era más bien un beso desesperado, donde demostraban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la necesidad de estar juntos, no era la primera vez que lo sentían, para nada, ya habían vivido muchas veces un momento parecido, pero no pasaban mas allá, o era porque Quinn lo detenía, con la escusa de salir, de tener que ver a Lola y Zoey, o simplemente por no sentirse preparada, o era él, bueno, no exactamente él, su teléfono, el tocar de la puerta, etc.

Se separaron jadeantes, dando grandes bocados de aire, intentando recuperarse, abrieron los ojos y se miraron directamente

- Quinn… si no quieres… yo… - se cayó cuando sintió un dedo delgado y pequeño sobre sus labios

- shhh… -susurro – yo quiero – sin más, le planto un beso en los labios dejándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sonrió y correspondió el beso después de unos segundos, apegándola más a él, si era posible

Camino con ella, aun besándola, soltando uno de sus brazos, y llegando hasta la pared, extendiéndolo y estampando a la castaña en la misma, esta soltó un gemido al sentir el impacto, cosa que permitió el acceso de la lengua de Logan, inspeccionando todo de ella, y posteriormente jugando con la suya, en una danza sincronizada

La chica bajo una mano pasándola por todo el torso de él, fuerte, con bises, deseable, ella jamás pensó que él la llegara a querer, que ellos llegaran a salir, y menos que estuvieran en una situación como esa, siempre lo vio como el chico arrogante que quiere con todas, por nunca querría a alguien de verdad, que nunca tendría una novia formal, el patán, el bromista pesado, el bobo, pero rico, Logan Reese

Soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir las finas manos de su novia pasearse por su cuerpo, realmente quería, y el también

De la nada, el sonidito frustrante de su celular comenzó a sonar, se separo de Quinn, cabreado, y hurgo en su bolsillo, sacando el aparato y leyendo quien era el mal nacido que osaba interrumpir un momento tan especial

_*Michael* _

Volvió a gruñir

- contesta – dijo Quinn cruzada de brazos – puede ser algo importante – le sonrió para que notara que no importaba si no lo hacían en ese momento, habrían más oportunidades, la miro y sonrió de lado

- ¿más importante que esto? – rio un poco al tiempo que le quitaba la batería a su celular e instantáneamente la música de detenía – no hay nada más importante que esto amor – ronroneo en su oreja volviendo a abrazarla, y posteriormente lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, la chica lo contemplo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y no dijo nada después, gimió al sentir la lengua de él pasearse por su oreja, y volvió a abrazarlo

Las manos del castaño no tardaron en llegar a las piernas blancas de la chica, acariciándola con sutileza, y haciendo suspirar, se sonrió internamente al verla respirar con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados, demasiado sonrojada… cosa que nunca había visto, pero le encantaba

Lentamente alzo una pierna de ella, haciendo que al enredará en su cadera, la castaña no se opuso, hasta hizo la acción más fácil para él, poniéndose de puntitas y elevando la pierna

Le sonrió a la vez que abría los ojos y lo volvía a besar, con desespero y ansiedad, lo necesitaba, no podía estar sin él, y se preguntaba cómo era que pudo estar dos años sin él, dos años con Mark, dos largos años creyendo que lo odiaba

Enredo sus delgados dedos en la cabellera risada de él, haciéndolo estremecer y sonreír contra sus labios

- ¿Quién te enseño eso? – consulto separándose de ella, y haciendo círculos en su pierna levantada, no pasando mas allá de donde estaba la falda

- una película – respondió – la vi con Lola el otro día, la pareja se besaba como nosotros, descartando esto – presiono su pierna contra él y el asintió sonriente – y ella hacia esto, parecía que el actor lo disfrutaba –

- me pregunto qué tipo de película era – le sonrió con sorna y luego ella frunció el ceño

- una que tu ya viste, seguro – dejo de sonreír y le alzo la otra pierna, enredadoras en su cadera, y sosteniéndola con ayuda de la pared

- touche – susurro y la volvió a besar, realmente le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban, le encantaba y no podía negarlo

Paso de sus labios a su cuello, besando en el proceso su mandíbula, acariciando a la vez sus piernas, la Pensky soltó suspiros contenidos de placer, no podía explicar las sensaciones que ese hombre le hacía sentir, eran maravillosas, y estaba segura que ni con la ciencia las explicaría

Succiono un poco del cuello de Quinn, dejando de dos a tres marcas rojizas en él mismo, le beso el inicio de sus pechos, hasta donde llegaba su blusa, levantando de nuevo la cabeza, la miro echar hacia atrás la cabeza, haciendo sonreír con auto suficiencia

- ¿estás lista? – pregunto en un murmullo en su oído

- ¿puedes así? – jadeante soltó esas palabras, este sonrió y asintió, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella después

Metió con lentitud la mano derecha debajo de su falda, sintiendo la tela de sus bragas, y pegándose más a ella

Esta se sobre salto al sentir un bulto entre sus piernas, no necesitaba tener el IQ que tenia para saber que era, sonrió y bajo la mirada del techo, encontrándose con que Logan la miraba atento, moviendo su mano dentro de su falda

La toco desde el inicio hasta llegar a una parte latear, sintiéndola levemente húmeda, abrió los ojos y Quinn se sonrojo mas apartando la mirada, de a poco hizo a un lado la prenda

- sostente de mi, necesito mis manos – susurro con la voz ronca a causa de lo excitado que se encontraba, Quinn asintió y se aferro mas a él

Este, en un rápido movimiento se desabrocho los pantanosillos y bajo el cierre, dejando libre la presión que sentía desde hace ya un rato, esta rozo la intimidad de la castaña, y soltó un gritito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en ese momento Logan dudo de lo que hacia

- ¿enserio estás segura?... si no quieres paramos, lo entenderé – Quinn con lentitud abrió los ojos y lo miro con ternura, Logan de nuevo la tomo de las piernas para sostenerla y ella poso sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas

- te amo Logan – le dio un beso rápido – claro que quiero hacerlo… quiero que seas el único – en ese momento el ego de Logan llego a la luna, y volvió, sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo y la beso

- también te amo amor – y sin mas miramientos, la penetro, sintiendo una barrera delgada que no le permitía el paso, dio una embestida mas y logro entrar al completo, por su parte Quinn soltó un grito contenido, en voz baja, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar mas y no llorar

- ¿quieres que pare? – pregunto quedándose inmóvil dentro de ella, y esta negó

- no, muévete, se pasara… lo sé – hizo caso y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, mientras ella sentía como el dolor poco a poco pasaba, y era sustituido por un inmenso placer, lo abrazo más fuerte, pegándose a él, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su aroma varonil, un aroma que a ella le encantaba, sintió una holeada de placer y no pudo contener el impulso de morderlo

Soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes de Quinn en su hombro, sentía que le dolía, pero la sensación de entrar y salir de ella era mayor

La castaña estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero se mordió la lengua, estaban en un armario, con gente afuera, y podían escucharlos

- ¿te… te g-gusta? – pregunto Logan entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido de ella, mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió de lado

- me enceta cielo – susurro y se besaron con pasión, las embestidas se hicieron más frecuentes, más rápidas, más salvajes, y los gemidos contenidos, con los gruñidos de placer no se hicieron esperar

Se separaron una vez más, contemplándose, estaban sudorosos, se veían casados, pero sobre de ello, la pasión desbordaba

Sintieron que la cosa estaba a punto de acabar, que pronto llegarían al orgasmo, y Logan no se contuvo mas, la embistió más rápido, gimiendo su nombre su su oído, y escuchando leves "te amo" de parte de ella

Un prolongado gemido, unido a un gruñido se escucho en el pequeño armario, y lentamente se dejaron caer al suelo, Quinn sentada, y Logan de rodillas

Jadearon un rato, hasta lograr recuperar el aire perdido, la castaña miraba el piso con una sonrisa en los labios

- tengo clase – susurro y Logan sonrió

- no creo que llegues – le mostro la hora en su reloj de mano y ella soltó un bufido, para después sonreír ampliamente

- valió la pena el no llegar – y lo beso en los labios, un beso tierno y cargado de amor

- si – respondió él, después del beso aun con los ojos cerrados

La castaña se levanto de a poco, sin que su novio lo notara, a causa de tener los ojos cerrados, se estiro y sintió un dolor en su espalda

Al poco rato el joven Reese abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las piernas de su novia, levanto la mirada y la vio mirándolo, se levanto e inmediatamente se giro para abrocharse el pantalón, haciendo que Quinn soltara una risita

- amor, conozco todo el sistema reproductor del hombre – Logan se sonrojo y ya con los pantalones abrochados se giro a verla

- sí, pero es vergonzoso… que… que tu lo veas… de m-mi – por primera vez el castaño se sintió avergonzado, solo con Quinn le pasaba eso

- de acuerdo, voltéate – ordeno y el la miro confundido

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Por qué más tonto? – El sonrojo de Quinn abarcaba todo su rostro – tengo que acomodarme… las… las bragas – giro el rostro avergonzada y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo sonrojar también a Logan

- va-vale – susurro y se dio la vuelta, al poco tiempo, los dos estaban vestidos decentemente, tomaron sus cosas y con cuidado de que no los vieran salieron del armario, caminaron hasta el campus y en un lugar desolado se despidieron el uno del otro

Recordando que esa mañana… hicieron el amor

**¡FIN!**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? En fin, si gustan dejen un review vale, son bienvenidos XDD, así sean para ofenderme por hacer que los personajes tuvieran ese tipo de acercamiento jeje n.n0

Sin mas queridas lectoras, me despido, y si gustan, pásense por mis demás historias okis dokis… nos leemos~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
